


Rules, Broken

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: "You don't get to yell at me for being dead, when you're the one who Killed me."





	Rules, Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



“You could have stopped this you know.”

 

Jethro flinched, and tried to ignore the voice.

 

Trying to concentrate back on sanding his newest project, Jethro tried not to let the memories pull him under.

 

_“DiNozzo, I'm going to be fine, if I wear a vest to a meeting with a diplomat from a foreign country, all that's gonna tell them is that we don't trust them not to blow our damn brains out.”  Gibbs shook his head at his lover, smiling._

 

_Tony bit his lip, and raised a hand to stroke the side of Jethro's face. The older man leaned into the caress and smiled._

 

_“I just want you to be safe, baby,” Tony murmured, still cupping Jethro's cheek with his large hand._

 

_“I know, Tony. I love you too,” Gibbs looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “If anything happens, you have permission to chew me out for being an idiot.”_

 

_Tony laughed at that, kissing Jethro on the lips and muttering 'Deal’ while still chuckling, his green eyes sparkling._

 

“You're an idiot, Jethro,” the voice snapped from its place at the bottom of Gibbs’ basement steps.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Gibbs choked, trying to push back the burning feeling in his eyes.

 

He heard a harsh bark of sarcastic laughter.

 

“Well there goes Rule #6 out the window, _Leroy_ ,” the voice snarked, “Maybe you should have remembered Rule #51, might have come in handy, right?”

 

“I didn't know… I thought…” Gibbs tried clenching his eyes, his hands tightening almost painfully on the sanding block, but the voice cut him off;

 

“No, you assumed, Jethro. Another Rule Broken, Rule #3,” Gibbs gritted his teeth, trying to ignore it, but the voice just going, that cruel tone cutting him deeper than any knife could ever hope to achieve.

 

“But the great _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ knows best, is never wrong!” The voice had started to yell now, and even covering his ears, Gibbs could still hear it loud and clear.

 

“Why did I have to die, Jethro?”

 

_Tony had been assigned as his lone bodyguard while meeting the diplomat, Director Sheppard pointing out that the meeting was low risk and the chances of anything bad happening was next to nothing._

 

_Gibbs would have felt more comfortable with another agent to watch Tony's six while his lover watched his, but the Director brushed it off, claiming that additional manpower was an expense that they didn't need to bother with, since nothing would happen._

 

_Tony being there was just a precaution._

 

Gibbs shut his eyes, anger that was turned inward starting to make its way towards the red haired Director that made the decision in the first place.

 

“Sure, she told you only one person was fine,” the voice taunted, “but then, she was always trying to lead you around by your dick, the little slut,” he felt the presence get closer, and Gibbs shivered as the voice sounded in his ear.

 

“Guess I shouldn't be surprised you backed down, Jethro, you always did have a weakness for red hair.”

 

Enough was enough.

 

“ **It wasn't my fault!!!** ” Gibbs shouted, his voice echoing through the basement, bouncing off the concrete walls. Breathing heavily, he tried to pull himself together, but the burning in his eyes got worse, and he could see his vision began to blur with tears.

 

“You don't get to yell at me, when you're the one that killed me.”

 

_Gibbs was a second too late to react, and he felt the world began to slow as deja vu began to play out in his head as he heard Tony yell out;_

 

_“Shooter!”_

 

_But unlike the first time, there was a gunshot, and a spray of red blood and other… stuff, that hit his face and ran down his cheek._

 

_He didn't have to look down to know what he was going to see, but he did anyways._

 

_The sight of his lover's blank, empty green eyes staring into nothingness, a neat bullet hole in the middle of his forehead greeted him._

 

_He began to scream._

 

“It wasn't my fault…” Gibbs sobbed, and he felt a hand stroke his head.

 

“Why don't you believe that, then?”

 

Gibbs flinched when the touch disappeared.

 

“I'm sorry, Tony…”

 

The empty basement held no reply, and Gibbs continued to sob as he worked on the project.

 

Tony would want the coffin to look it's best.

 

After all, it would be his final resting place, and the last thing that Jethro would ever do for him.

 

He tried not to focus on the fact there would be room for two in the Coffin.

 

Or the gun that laid on the work table.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
